FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating an example of a witched current source 100 in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating an example of an individual current source 200 in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 3A-3C are timing diagrams illustrating an example of the operation of current source 200 in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 4A-4C are schematic diagrams illustrating an example of compensation circuits CC1-CC3, respectively, in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 5 is a schematic diagram illustrating an example of a bandgap reference circuit 500 in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 6A-6B are graphs illustrating an example of the reference voltage VR output from bandgap circuit 500 over temperature when current source 510 includes and excludes compensation circuits CC1-CC3 in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 7 is a schematic diagram illustrating an example of a two-bit trim circuit 700 in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 8 is a schematic diagram illustrating an example of a bandgap reference circuit 800 in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 9 shows a graph illustrating an example of the reference voltage VR output from bandgap circuit 800 over temperature when trim circuit 700 includes and excludes compensation transistors M51-M56 and M61-M66 in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 10 is a schematic diagram illustrating an example of an amplifier output stage 1000 in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 11 is a schematic diagram illustrating an example of a folded cascade operational amplifier (op amp) 1100 in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 12A-12B are graphs illustrating an example of the operation of op amp 1100 in accordance with the present invention.